


Daddys Naughty Girl

by MoreidBabyGirl45



Category: daddydom little girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreidBabyGirl45/pseuds/MoreidBabyGirl45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne has broken one of her daddys rules while he is at work and he comes home to catch her. Now she will have to be punished and not allowed to cum</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddys Naughty Girl

Daddy`s Naughty Girl  
(A DaddyDom Norman one-shot)

A PERSONAL REQUEST FROM Anne White  
(first time writting something like this so please be kind and enjoy)

She checked the clock on the wall for the fourth time in the last ten minutes and somehow time managed to go backwards. It was always like this when Daddy was gone. She was home alone, trying to keep herself busy without breaking any of his rules, as much as she wanted to she wouldnt. Sometimes the punishment wasnt worth those few moments of triumph she got from breaking them.  
Dragging her stuffie on the floor behind her she paced back and forth, only seconds had gone by since she last looked at the clock. He had been extremely busy at work today and didnt have much time for talking or her everyday teasing. She stopped and flopped to the floor, her silky shirt riding up on her thighs as she curled up on the over stuffed bear he had gotten her last week, up until now she had always had a favorite stuffie but this was was huge, almost bigger than she was.  
“Takes too long.” She pouted to herself, feeling very alone tonight, maybe it was somthing in the air but she really needed her Daddy, feel the warmth of his body pressing into her, the strength of his arms around her, everything she needed to feel safe was with him.  
Thunder cracked outside and she jumped, grabbing her stuffie and runnind down the hallway to jump onto their bed, crawling under the covers as the lights started to flicker around the house. The lights never did kick back on so she grabbed a few candles that were left in the drawer and lite them quickly, he wouldnt approve of her using fire while he wasnt home but this time she didnt have a choice.   
Laying back on the bed, she stretched out, looking at the way the candle light danced on the ceiling. She really missed him today and she knew he missed his Princess too, he always did. Rushing home every day at lunch but not today. Today he had been too busy.   
The big clock in the hallway chimed 9 times, 9:00p.m. already, it had been hours since she had been with him, and she had never went this long before. Her body heated up and she rubbed her legs together to ease the ache, it felt so good with the tangled sheets between her thighs, she could smell him everywhere. A moan slipped out and she covered it quickly before remembering she was alone.  
With a naughty smile she slipped her hands between the sheets and under her silk shirt to find herself soaking wet already, her body knew when he was suppose to be here giving her what she needed, and it was needed right now. Biting her lip she stopped her hand, this was against he rules..she knew this, but he wasnt home so maybe he wouldnt find out.  
Anne let her hands go all the way into her panties, her fingers soaked automatically, she moaned and rubbed her clit in small circles just the way he did, she closed her eyes so she could imagine his hands on her, the way he twirled his tongue. God he was perfect.. another moan crawled up her throat, using her middle finger she pleasured herself, but she couldnt get in as deep as he could so it only made her wetter, the teasing...  
Getting hot Anne kicked off the blankets leaving her legs bare. She parted them further to get in deeper, finally able to hit that special spot she screamed, panting hard working her hands faster..the front door opened.  
“Princess...daddys home..” she heard him call, his voice deeper than usual.  
Anne moved quickly, kicking off her panties in a hurry, another rule...panties off when he is home. They were wet anyways. She tried to calm herself, slow her breathing and fix her hair. Just laying back on the bed, with her bear next to her and waited for him.  
She saw his dark hair before anything else, then that beautiful enchanting face of his. God he was so perfect, everything she had ever wanted and she was beyond blessed that a man like this, who could have anyone, chose her. He came in with a smile but it vanished quickly. He fstopped in the door way and started to roll up his sleeves. Anne knew this was bad, it was bad to even think about breaking a rule and he knew she did it.  
“Princess...”  
“Yes Daddy?” she said in her sweetest voice..  
“Get over here, now.” His voice was firm.  
Anne hauled ass off the bed and stood right in front of him, looking down until he told her to look up. She could feel how mad her was, this was not going to be worth breaking that one rule..  
“Shirt off right now.”   
She quickly tore her shirt off and looked back at the ground, her body already heating up and shaking, seeing his large hands twitch.  
“Walk to the bed and bend over.”  
She walked to the bed and held tightly onto the foot board. She felt him step up behind her, his hands roughly touching her hips. “Now im going to spank you because you broke my rules, what is your safe word today?”   
“Cookies..and yours daddy?” Anne asked him even though it was rare she either of them had to use it.  
He bent forward and kissed her cheeks, “Chocolate.” He said simply and she felt his hand move away then seconds later it came back down hard on her ass. She kept her yelp to herself, “count.” He said.  
“One.” Another slap, “two.” Then another, “three, four...five..” her body was responding quickly to him, getting wetter even from his harsh slaps. But then it stopped.  
“You know the rules..yet you broke them anyways..” he said into her ear, admiring his red hand prints on her round ass, the fact that he knew she was getting wetter turned him on and pissed him off. “now tell daddy why he had to punish his princess?”  
“Because i broke the rules, i played with myself.”  
“Mmmm-hh, now im not going to let you cum...apologize.” he said in a stern voice, his breath hot on her ear.  
“Im sorry daddy..” Anne said, not moving until he said so.  
“On your knees.”   
She turned and got on her knees, “Look at me.” She looked up, seeing the intensity on his face, “safe word?...”  
“Cookies daddy...”  
“Color?”  
Anne looked up at him, “green daddy.”  
He nodded, “green for me as well, now pen your mouth, suck me.”   
She opened her mouth and he pushed inside quickly. Ramming his large cock deep into her throat, her arms remained behind her back and he used her mouth to jerk himself off, long hard snaps of his hips had him hitting the back of her throat and gagging around him. He groaned deeply, pushing in harder until tears and spit ran down her face.. then he pulled back so fast she almost fell forward.  
“Get on the bed, im going to fuck you now, color?” he asked onced more looking down at her.  
“Green daddy..”  
“And what is your safe word little girl?”   
“Cookies..” she said simply, trying not to react to his deep voice.  
“Thats a good girl, green for me as well..dont hesitate to use them, understand?”  
“Of course daddy.” She moved on the bed, on her back and legs spread open just how he liked it. She knew how much he wanted to punish her for touching herself but daddy was always in control.  
He forced his hand between her legs and cupped her mound, “this is mine. For me to play with and not you, your pleasure is always mine. I could smell it the moment i walked in here.” He rubbed her hard, seeing her try and keep calm under his expert touch.  
“Im sorry daddy..” she said again, not crying out or begging him this time. She knew better.  
“Good, cant wait to fuck you princess, but you dont get to cum.” He propped up between her legs and tied his tie around her neck pulling tight enough to hear her gasp, the rush of power made him harder, wanting to give it and watch her play but she had broken his rules, this was her punishment.  
Anne watched him fist himself, stroking his hard cock right in front of her and she wasnt allowed to touch, just watch, it was a worse punishment, he looked so good when he touched himself, the way his muscular arms moved quickly. His head of dark hair tipping back when he moaned, the rise and fall of his chest to breathe, he was magnificent. He leaned over her and thrust in with no warning, making her scream and her back bow towards him.   
He grabbed her hips and jerked them towards him, using her to get himself off, one hand holding the tie around her neck, it pulled whenever he moved, choking her until she gasped. His body hit hard every time, moving her further up the bed until he had to drag her back down to him. Pushing into her harder and faster.  
“Such..a...bad..little..girl..” he said between thrusts, his voice still hard but now full of desire and passion, he watched her tits bounce wildly all over the place, the way she bit her lip to keep from cumming almost had him busting everywhere...he suddenly pulled away from her and knelt over her body.  
His hand going back to his cock and Anne set up on her elbows to watch him, “get over here, im going to cum and you will swallow it all.”  
She nodded and moved to her belly, face close to his cock and watched him jerk faster. Her own body begging for release but she was denied..she just had to hold it and watch him..  
“god...!!” he moaned once before shooting cum all over her mouth and evn getting some on her face, Anne licked it all off, her face and mouth then leaned forward to clean him up.  
She then watched him get off the bed and head into the bathroom, where she could hear the water start for a bath. Her body was still on fire however, the need to cum so bad it hurt, her ass sore from his hard slaps, she bit her lip so she didnt cry out as he walked back into the room. Holding his hand out to her, she took it and was pulled into his warm naked body. His lips finding hers quickly, sucking on her tongue and kissing her how she needed it.  
He pulled back and rested his head against hers, “i missed you today.”  
Anne smiled at him and touched his face, “i missed you too daddy..”  
He scooped her up by her sore ass and she locked her legs around his hips and he carried her into the steaming bathroom. Setting her down gently on the counter he turned to check the bathwater before coming back. He leaned forward to pick her up once more, kissing her deeply as he sat her down inside the hot water.  
Anne hissed as the water stung her hand printed ass, Norman noticed and squatted down beside her, “youre such a good girl, i missed you so much at work today.” He placed a kiss on her forehead.  
“Thank you daddy, im sorry work was so difficult today.”  
He smiled at her adoringly, “stay here and soak, im goin to fix you some food okay?”  
Anne nodded and kissed the back of his hand before he stood up and left the bathroom. He walked naked to the kitchen and got her a glass of ice cold water and made her favorite food, hearing her humming to herself in the bathroom made him smile. He had been so lucky to find her, she was everything he needed, he had never found anyone as beautiful as her, she was precious to him.  
Norman headed back to the bedroom and sat the food on her side table, taking the water with him into the bathroom, she had her eyes closed but her bottom was turned towards one side instead of sitting on here. “Here babygirl, lets get you out.” He unplugged the tub and grabbed her a big fluffy pink towel that had a hood with little kitten ears on it.  
She stood and he wrapped the towel around her, then handed her the glass of water which she drank greedily. She walked back into their room and he made sure to grab the bottle of lotion before joing her. “lay on your stomach.” He said in a soft voice, smiling as she turned over for him so he could see her ass.  
Norman rubbed the lotion in his hands to warm it up before coating all over the red handprints, he smiled and loved to see his mark on her. when he finished he turned her back over and claimed her lips once more, i love you so much princess.”  
She stroked his cheek, brushing his long hair back. “i love you too daddy.”  
He knew she was still aching, he could smell her even though she was clean from the bath, she had did great with the punishment, but now he wanted to have his taste of her, wanted to make her feel as good as she made him feel. “lay back and let daddy have a taste.”   
She smiled and set the water aside and laid back, he spread her thighs apart and could see her pussy, so sleek and beautiful, the best thing he ever tasted. Norman inhaled her scent before letting his tongue lick her up drenched center, her moans muffled by her hair, he let his own hand move hers away, “daddy wants to hear his princess.” He went back down and sucked at her again, licking every crease and hearing her moan made him feel powerful. Her legs started to shake, she was fitting her urges, “cum for me princess.” He whispered against her folds.  
Anne screamed and was finally able to cum, he locked his mouth around her and drank everything she gave him. His eyes never leaving hers. He moved his face and crawled up beside her, Anne was breathing hard and she turned to him, his arms opened and she slid beside him. Fitting perfectly against his body, “thank you daddy.”  
He reached over and handed her the plate of food, “such a good girl arent you?” she nodded and blushed, “yes you are, now eat for me love, then we can go to sleep.”  
She took the plate and kissed his cheek, “yes daddy.”


End file.
